Blooming
by Lazymeerkat
Summary: Alfred looked at them, keeping quiet, his chest tightening; he wanted something like that, why was it so difficult? Shouldn't love just bloom, just like those flowers did? (Human!AU, USUK/ Slight Giripan) / (T-Rated just to be safe!) - Prompt "Cherry Blossom"


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Himaruya. The prompt I am using are from an old challenge I am not doing, but I really liked the prompts so... I'll credit it anyway, because it seems right, you'll find the link on my profile! This prompt was "Cherry Blossom"~

/\\\

\\\/

**Blooming**

...

"Are you sure he won't mind me coming...?" Alfred mumbled, helping his friend carrying some blankets and a basket full of fresh food.

"I am sure, Alfred, don't worry. I won't let you go back to America without seeing this, since you've been lucky enough to come at the right time."

Alfred just nodded and then yawned, looking up at the sky, it was still dark "Is it really necessary to go there this early in the morning...?"

The Japanese man just sighed, not even bothering to answer "Heracles said he would have waited for us at the gates." He smiled as he spoke, spotting his boyfriend sitting on the floor, rubbing his eyes sleepily, walking towards him.

Alfred smiled slightly as well, he was happy for his friend, he really was, but, at the same time, he couldn't help but to feel he was intruding. Heracles had been really kind with him, the American didn't think he would have been that accomodating, had he been the one in a relationship, always having the 'single friend' around. "Hey..." He waved once he had reached them.

Heracles looked up, blinking "Good morning Alfred." He spoke in his usual calm tone "I'm sorry you had to wake up this early, but Kiku really takes this seriously. He wants a perfect spot, but I promise it'll be worth it."

Kiku nodded and pushed the gates open, there were already a few people settling down on the grass.

Once they had found a good spot Alfred helped them with the blanket, smiling "Man, I'm really excited to see the cherry blossom! I bet it'll be amazing, I'll take tons of good pictures, Mattie will be so jealous!" He sat down, already feeling better after a cup of warm coffee.

Kiku nodded "The first time you see it is wonderful, it'll be a memory you'll cherish for a long time." He glanced at his lover, smiling softly, and getting a kind, loving smile back.

Alfred looked at them, keeping quiet, his chest tightening; he wanted something like that, why was it so difficult? Shouldn't love just bloom, just like those flowers did? He tried shrugging off all the negative thoughts, he was there to spend and amazing day with his friends, so he needed to keep positive.

They talked and had fun together, not even realising how, slowly, every single spot in the park around them filled up with group of friends, families, couples... It felt like the whole Japanese population had gathered in there for that wonderful occasion.

Alfred was completely caught up in their conversation, but fell silent as soon as he noticed a couple of petals falling down right in front of him, following them as they gracefully landed on their blanket. The American looked up, his eyes widening slightly at the beautiful sight "Wow..." He just whispered as he slowly stood, holding up his camera.

It was breathtaking, he had honestly never seen something like that before.

"Hey Kiku w-..." He stopped as he noticed Kiku and Heracles were kissing, completely lost in their own, little world. He smiled to himself and turned, walking away, the least he could do for them was to let them share this together, without interrupting.

He started wandering by himself, though it wasn't exactly easy with all those people around.

Alfred finally noticed the crowd growing thinner and thinner, until there were just small groups, chatting and eating. There was more shadow in that area, so the flowers had bloomed later, it was nice though, being able to walk around and see them without bumping into someone with every step.

Alfred kept snapping pictures whenever he could, everything was so pretty and he didn't want to miss it.

He looked through his lens, ready to take another amazing picture, and suddenly froze, his cheeks tinging a soft pink as he saw a short man, probably about his age. He was sitting on a bench, a small album opened on his knees, it looked like he was doodling something on it. Alfred couldn't hold back an amused smile as he noticed his tongue was stuck out, on the corner of his upper lip, while his brows were furrowed in concentration.

He was adorable.

His legs moved on their own, but he didn't even try stopping himself, because somewhere, deep inside, he felt he'd have regretted it for all his life if he hadn't talked to him.

The American stopped, standing in front of him and cleared his throat "Hey... Uhm... Hello?" Alfred grinned nervously at him, his heart skipping a bit as the other looked up at him with big, green eyes.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but you didn't exactly looked Japanese and I thought it was really cool because I mean I don't know anyone here, except my buddy, Kiku, and his boyfriend of course, but he doesn't count, and it's not really easy making friends in this country, I mean when they find out I speak English everyone runs away like I am some kind of killer and..." He was blabbering, he knew it, but he just couldn't stop himself, it was always like that whenever he was nervous. "So when I saw you here all alone, well... Anyway! What's your name?" He cut himself off, now even more nervous.

Alfred waited, his hand held out, but his shoulders slumped slightly as his river of words was met with silence, the shorter blond simply staring at him, blinking confused.

Alfred cursed himself mentally "Oh shit, are you Japanese? Did you even understand what I said? I'm sorry! I just thought it didn't look like you were from here and-" He stopped again as he saw the other putting down his album and moving his hands to his ears, taking off a pair of headphones "Sorry, did you say something?"

He blinked and, before he could stop himself, he started laughing "Oh, man, I'm sorry, you must think I'm an idiot or something..." Alfred scratched the back of his neck, his grin still wide "The name is Alfred, by the way, Alfred Jones."

He watched as the other glanced at his hand, than back at him, before holding out his own as well "Arthur... Nice meeting you, Alfred."

.

...

.

Arthur groaned frustrated "Alfred, what the hell, tell me where we're going!"

Alfred just chuckled, keeping his hands on Arthur's eyes "Oh, just wait, don't you trust me you grumpy old man?"

The Brit frowned and tried kicking his boyfriend, but Alfred easily avoided it, still grinning. "Ok I'm letting go of you now, but promise me you won't peek!"

He sighed, but in the end nodded "Fine, fine I won't. But I swear if it's another one of your stupid pranks I'll cut your balls off!"

"You love them!" He laughed and moved quickly, avoiding one of Arthur's fists and walking towards a table, picking up a small branch of cherry blossom and then going back to Arthur "You can open your eyes now..."

Arthur sighed and opened his eyes, looking at the flowers, confused "What... What is this supposed to mean?"

The taller male just smiled wider "These are for you! Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do..." He rolled his eyes "Our first encounter, but... Why, it's not our anniversary tod-" Arthur's eyes widened and he looked up at Alfred as he saw something glowing between the flowers.

Alfred guided Arthur's fingers to get a hold of the small golden ring, a few petals falling down as they slid off the jewel together.

Arthur gaped a few times, trying getting some words out of his mouth, but he just couldn't, he couldn't even understand if this was happening or if it was just some kind of dream.

"I wanted it to be like this..." Alfred whispered as he slowly got on one knee "It's the picture I want to preserve in my mind forever. My life bloomed like this flowers when I met you, it was a whole new beginning." He paused, taking his hand, brushing his lips on the back of it "Please, Arthur Kirkland... Let it happen again... Marry me. Marry me and I swear I will show you my love in every possile way, I'll make it bloom for you every single day, make you happy like you deserve."

Arthur hadn't realised he had started crying, he just couldn't bring himself to understand what was happening. His head started moving on its own and was now nodding frantcally "Y-Yes... Yes of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" He threw his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you..." Alfred whispered on his lips.

"I love you too." Arthur kissed him again, while Alfred stroked his cheeks, smiling as he felt a soft cherry blossom petal under his fingertipsm, Kiku had assured him his first Hanami would have been a memory he would have cherished for a long time and so it had been, because it brought him his love.


End file.
